The Monster That Pulled Us
by Onlyjustawriter
Summary: My name is Clove Parker, and my boyfriend is the son of Bill Gates, Cato. No one knew he was a psychopath, and he pulled my friends in I into the Hunger Games. The truth was, he actually loved me. Crazy right?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up because of the blinding sunlight beaming into my room. My lashes flickered open to see across my large, mainly blue colored room. The baby blue wall and my green dresser had a marvelous gleam. I sat up in my queen sized bed as my iPhone rang off.

"Cato". The phone said from a text message. I took my thumb and swiped the across button. It took me straight to the iMessage app and I read the message.

"Hey. I'm driving to your house to pick you up Clove." The text message read. Crap. Thats right. I am going to school today as a senior. I can drive, but I don't really have a car. Probably never will.

When I was younger, around thirteen or fourteen, my parents pasted away from a big car crash that happened while I was at a sleepover with my best friends Glimmer and Katniss. I have an older brother, around the age of twenty-seven. He lives with me, but he is never home because he has a job, and a girlfriend. My brother and I have raised each other ever since my parents past away, and we are closer than ever.

I pulled off the green covering blanket off the bed and I walked out into the bathroom. I took my hair out of its usual ponytail, and plugged in the curling iron. While it warmed, I painted my nails black. I opened the small bottle, and pulled the brush out. I made a stroke on my ring finger nail in the middle. Then, as I did the side, the bottle fell off the bathroom counter, and the black nail polish splashed on the floor. I didn't care alot, because the way it splashed made it look designer. I closed up the bottle and placed it back in the cabinet. I backed up to reach to the curling iron, and burned my finger. Sorry, I never mentioned, my name is Clove Parker, I have bad luck, and I love my boyfriend, Cato Gates.

LATER

Cato's white Porsche pulled up to the front of the house. Oh, I also forgot to mention, he comes from a rich family.

"Hey." Cato said, trying to look adorable doing a little head nod.

"Hey." I said I was closed the door to my house and stepped outside.

I threw my pink backpack into the back of the car, and hopped next to him.

"So, did you do that English report?" He asked me, paying attention to the road as we drove to Glimmer's house.

"Of course. You?"

"Of course, not." He laughed off. He was always busy. Cato was way more popular than me. He had to attend parties like a celebrity goes to an appearance. If he wasn't parting, he would be with me, or I would be at the party. Then, he left America for a month, the worst month of my life, to go to Hawaii, Italy, and Spain. Having a rich boyfriend can backfire, but we loved each other, so we made it work.

We pulled up to a medium sized house in the middle of my neighborhood. Glimmer stepped out of her house, walking like a super model wearing her new Hollister shirt that she bought with me when we went to the she walked, she made a weird pause half way to the car.

"Hurry up! We have to get Marvel and Katniss!" Cato yelled.

Glimmer pulled her phone out of her pocket and took a picture of herself, probably to post to Instagram. Then she turned her camera to us, and posted that to Instagram. She continued to the car and sat in the back, behind me.

"Lets go." She demanded.

Cato pulled away from her house and we headed to get Katniss.

"Whats wrong?" I asked Glimmer, looking back at her in the car.

"Marvel broke up with me. I have to make sure that Katniss sits in the middle unless you guys want two ex's fighting in the back of your car." She said. She must have taken it hard considering she wasn't even looking at me, she was on her phone.

Cato turned the corner and Katniss was standing there outside waiting for us. Her face was a bright red color because her mom was watching her get in the car.

" BYE SWEETIE!" Katniss' mom waved at her. Katniss didn't look back at her mom. She kept walking to the car. Then, from next door, Marvel was walking over, because Kat and Marvel live next door to each other. They both got in the car, and it turned into a dead silence.

Beep.

The sound of a phone was going off, and I checked my phone. It was from Katniss.

Kat : Oh my gosh.

Me : what?

Kat : Shes pouting again.

Me : what?

Kat : Do not have a sleepover with her for a while.

Me : why?

Kat: because she will want to cry and eat ice cream and watch the Notebook.

Me : Oh. I thought you liked Glim?

Kat : No.

I turned my phone off as Glimmer grew suspicious and peaked over to my phone.

Cato pulled up to our large sized high school. I always hated my school, and only had a few people I could tolerate.

We stepped out of Cato's luxury car and shut the doors. Everyone always looked at us like celebrities because of Cato's car. I closed the door and Cato walked to the other side of the car and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"What class is first?" He whispered into my ear.

I reached into the front zipper of my backpack and pulled my class list out.

"English." I looked up at him as he towered over me with his infamous smirk and deep blue eyes you could get lost in and stare at all day.

"Oh yeah." He said, looking around. "We both have 1st period with each other." He giggled off.

He grabbed my waist and kissed my lips passionately against his car then pulled away. We held hands as we walked into the school together. Katniss was walking and talking with Marvel about their Physics class like the nerds they were. Glimmer was just walking behind all of us on her phone.

I found my locker, and repeated the code that my paper said my combination was on. I saw all of my new textbooks and everything I needed. My school was wealthy, so they purchased our supplies.

I got my english books and my history textbook and walked to my classroom, room B12 with Mrs. Yule. I sat in the back and saw Cato, who winked at me and smiled.

The class started and we saw Finnick was in the room too. Finnick was the best guy friend I have ever had. I would date Finnick if I would never have found Cato.

"Class. Hello seniors! Lets read the poems you were told to write. Okay? Lets start with Clover Parker!" Said Mrs. Yule. "Its Clove" I corrected.

I reached into my backpack and grabbed the wrinkled paper out of the english folder. I slid out of my chair and walked slowly up to the front of the class.

I opened my mouth as I began to read my poem.

"It's called, 'Him'" I said and winked at Cato.

"There for me no matter what  
I think that meeting him was luck.  
Love, kiss, hug every day,  
We basically love each other in every way.  
He makes me the woman I am today  
And fills me with kind words to say.  
He plays football, Bill Gate's son,  
I'm surprised he love a scum like me a ton.  
I know I am less than what he thinks,  
But looking into his eyes make you sink.  
Tall, towering over me,  
Eyes colored blue like the deep blue sea.  
Cocky, adorable pushed back hair,  
Almost so perfect, he doesn't notice or care.  
He giggles, smiles and never lies,  
Makes you feel like an angel in the sky.  
He puts others he loves first,  
Takes care of you and keeps you nursed.  
This song isnt meant to be a hymn,  
But you all should know that I love him?"

I read out loud, everyone knowing i was talking about Cato. I looked towards the back of the room to him, and his cheeks were a cherry red, and his pearly white teeth were showing. I handed the teacher my paper as she sobbed a bit into a tissue.

"Beautiful." She said to me as I went back to my seat.

"Ok." Mrs. Yule regrouped herself. "Cato. Your turn."

Cato made a grunt as he stood up and went to the front of the room.

"Paper?" She asked.

"I'm winging it." Cato whispered to the teacher.

"Clove Parker  
My beauty, light and shine.  
Marvelous, glorious, and pristine.  
Shorter, nice, sweet,  
Caring, funny, and lovely voiced.  
Skilled, honest, loyal, loved,  
Smart, friendly, special,  
Confident, intelligent, elegant,  
Real, rare to find, romantic,  
Gentle, and just right for me.  
Amazing how those 27 things make 1 person.  
A person that makes me smile.  
Clove Parker"

Cato said the most amazing words to the entire class. By this time, Mrs. Yule was balling her eyes out. The thing was, the seniors from last year told us that was singles Pringles, and she was forty-seven. Sad.

"Ok. Class is over. Go to your second period class please." Said and she placed her face back into her napkin, crying off all of her makeup.

"Hey. Clove, popular kids are skipping school and partying at my place." Cato said as we walked out of the class to go downstairs to the main level of the school, and he placed his arm around my waist.

"Your parents?" I asked.

"Out of town. They are in India, then going to Russia, then going to Belize. Business trips suck." He said as he looked down at the floor.

That moment was when I realized I was like Cato. We both had some sort of support, like sometimes he had his parents, and sometimes I had my brother, but we never had a strong love for our family, because no one was ever there for either of us. This is what made our bond stronger. Even though he was super popular, I have seen him at his worse. Crying and needing someone to cry with instead of being a big jock. We were two loners, joined forces because put together.

I nodded my head to him in agreeing to going to his house.

We ran down the stairs and saw Glimmer, Marvel, and Katniss waiting for us.

"Lets go, love birds." Katniss said as she ran out of the school very fast during the passing period.

We all ran to the back door, and Glimmer tripped on the floor because of her high heels which were banned from dress code.

Everyone hopped into Cato's beautiful car and sped down the road. Cato laughed at everyone and went onto an exit.

"Where are we going?" Glimmer asked franticly, looking around at everyone.

"Not my house." He laughed off.

"WHERE!" Marvel screamed.

"Panem." Cato said. "I have entered all of us into the Hunger Games."

"But only two can come out!" Yelled Katniss. "There are five of us!"

"I know. Clove and I will prevail and win." Cato grabbed my hand as I looked out the window. Apart of me was worried about what would happen, but another part of me knew I could win as long as I had Cato. My sweet Cato.

This car ride was horrible. Cato was laughing, I was dreading the situation, but I knew I could win, Glimmer was crying, I think Marvel was trying to practice fighting skills, and Katniss was looking out the window and singing to her self.

I was holding Cato's hand while he drove. I looked behind me, and Marvel was trying to jump out of Cato's custom made, six seating Porsche. He nodded his head swiftly at me to not say a word.

Cato saw Marvel's action, stopped the car, and looking behind him.

"No." Cato said, and continued to drive. He was watching Marvel harshly in the rear mirror as he past the sign that read, "Welcome To Panem.".

Once we entered Panem, Glimmer watched all the pathetic people, that have never taken showers or anything, cry on the streets.

"Don't worry guys. This is District 12. Scummy, pathetic, weak, losers. We are going to the Capitol." Cato said.

Everyone in this District were covered in soot. Then, a sign appeared that said Capitol, about a few miles away, bordered with a curly, wire gate.

"Hello. Cato, Clove,Marvel,Katniss, and Glimmer. 5 of your tributes." Cato said to the large man in a big robotic suit.

"Ok, Happy Hunger games." He said as he stamped Cato's passport.

Cato drove up to a podium in the center of a town.  
We got out of the car slowly, taking in the scene, and joined the crowd.

"Welcome, welcome!" A flamboyantly dressed woman, wearing black and white stripes, pink lipstick, a yellow wig, and foot long nails announced. ?

"Well Panem, lucky, we already have 5 tributes. They volunteered! How wonderful! Already having tributes! Any-who, come up please..." She read on a small strip of paper about to begin our names.

"Cato Gates, Glimmer Woods, Marvel Lately, Katniss Handler, and Clove Parker." She announced in her british sounding voice.

Us five slowly walked up to the stage with Cato in front, confident as ever

"My babe and I, Clove, will win." Cato said as he stood at the microphone. He grabbed my hand, and we went straight into the train. I hear with this country, they dont let you practice in training anymore. They want to see your real strength. We were whisked away and as we sat on the train, I could hear Glimmer whispering strategies to herself.

The luxury train, with purple and silver insides, was going 50 mph.

"I'm getting some sleep before I kill you all. " Cato said, to remove himself to sleep for the next 7 hours on the train.

"Glimmer. Katniss. Marvel. We need a secret alliance. Cato is getting out of control, okay? We get in the arena,and Katniss, you go for food. I will go for weapons, Marvel, you try to kill him, and Glimmer, run north to find clean water at the lake. Cato's weakness is me. I make him weak. I can crack him, make him crazy and vulnerable. Now, the arena is probably a forest, or a meadow. I'm good with knives and I get the center EVERY time. Marvel, you have charm and wit. Use it to your advantage and charm other girls and kill them. Glimmer, you like a supermodel, do the same with the boys, charm them. Then, Katniss, you're amazingly sneaky, use it. You took bow and arrow lessons when you were ten, so, apply what you learned. I know the most about this monster (Cato) the most out of all of you, so I will be the leader, and we will be the final four." I gave them the very long command.  
They nodded through the whole thing.

"Okay. But, Glimmer, why have you been crying the most?" Marvel asked.

"Well, first off, I'm too pretty for death, but I found out that my sister was chosen in the games also." Glimmer sobbed to us.

"What? You have a sister?" Katniss perked up and suddenly became interested in the conversation.

"Yes. She is my twin sister. Her name is Shimmer. Haha. Shimmer and Glimmer! Anyways, when we were young, our parents divorced. I was with my mom, and she was with my dad. My mom and I lived in America with you guys, because she found an excellent job. On the other hand, my dad and my sister enrolled and became citizens to Panem, where we are. She used to live in District 2, but she wrote me a letter and said she moved to District 4. She told me all about it. I kind of wanted to move to District 4, where all the handsome fishermen live. Hehe. Okay, so, the Capitol was after my dad, because he stole a few diamonds from the mines that were supposed to go to the Capitol. Shimmer had to get a new identity, so now, she goes by the name Annie Cresta instead of Shimmer Woods. She is madly in love with another one of our tributes, Finnick Odair. So, in a way, I know most of the tributes. I know you guys, then 'Annie' and Finnick. The boy from 9, he is my friends cousin. This games is extremely emotional for me. My sister Annie, her boyfriend, you guys and my friends cousin." She explained to us, going back and forth from looking at us and the window.

We arrived to the Capitol and Cato exited his cabin.

"Hello peasants. And my babe." He winked at me, and Marvel rolled his eyes.

"You know what Cato?! A girl like Clove is better than you, and needs a man, not a boy. I'm not a joke nor a jerk like you. I hope you die in the games, and I will make sure I will be the one to slit your throat." Marvel said standing.

Cato buffed up and pushed Marvel into the center table, spilling over poured glasses, and everything sliding off the tables. Glimmer rose up to help Marvel in the snap of a second, helping him get some of the blood off the corner of his forehead.

"No. I will kill all of you except Clove." Cato said, throwing a knife.

The knife flew into the air, but he was not so good with that weapon, it flashed through Glimmer's hair as she moved her head, almost stabbing her in the head.

"Okay everyone! Lets get to the interviews, then straight to the arena!" Portia told everyone, then her eyebrows going down at the sight of Marvel on the floor. She walked out of the train, making a motion for us to follow.

We re-gathered ourselves and walked out of the train, exposing ourselves to the Capitol. The shinning lights, and the people were amazing. Mostly, everyone was screaming my name or Cato's.

Us five were taken right to our interviews, and waiting was scary as Hell. Then, I was called.

"Clove Parker!" Ceaser Flickerman called for me.

I walked up onto the stage and everyone watched me gracefully step onto the stage.

"Hello Clove! Okay, lets get started. Okay? So, what was it like automatically being chosen by your boyfriend to be in the games.? What do you think, how did your friends react, and what about your family. Also, with that, describe your love with Cato." He asked me.

"Well Caesar, I do not like that fact that my boyfriend chose me because I was not up for this. However, I am ready for a challenge. My friends were in a shock that someone near and dear to us has tried to do this to us, and they honestly think he is a monster. As for my family, they don't know. I was at school, then we thought we were going to a party during school. I guess not."

"Wow Clove! Amazing. Well, thats all the time we have! Next up is... Glimmer!" I stood up with Caesar and he took me off stage. Marvel gave me a kiss on the head, and Glimmer took off to the stage.

Glimmer POV~~~~~~~~~~~~.

My little dress flowed beautifully as I approached Caesar.

"Hello Glimmer! Your beautiful!" He said in the microphone.

"Why thank you! You are rather handsome yourself!" I said back.

"Well, tell us about you!" Caesar sat back in his chair and brushed back his blue hair.

"Well, my name is Glimmer. Glimmer Woods." I heard the whole Capitol have a reaction because they knew who I was. " My sister, Annie Cresta, is also in the games, with her boyfriend Finnick. My dad was apart of the rebellion. And we..." He stopped me.

"Oh my! Look at the time! Its time for the games to start! Go go go!"

Everyone dashed out, running to the Arena center, and entering the tribute tubes.

I put on my tribute suit in a flash of time, and I braided my hair in a fishtail, like Katniss did to her's. I cried a bit before they told to go in. I hugged Marvel, Katniss, Glimmer, and then had a stare down with Cato. He looked like he was about to kill us all, so he must be avoided inside The arena.


	2. No love, just hated

We were all in different tubes, heading up.

The arena. There it was. It was a large forest with a golden horn in the center.

I looked at Glimmer, Katniss, and Marvel and they all knew what to do. Glimmer, looked over at her sister, Annie, and they nodded. If Annie wanted to join our alliance, she could, and I dont have a problem with that.

5...  
4...  
3...  
2...  
1...  
Everyone sprinted towards the center horn for supplies they will need to live. Marvel got a spear, and killed a few people. Glimmer ran for water, and Katniss got food. My feet just controlled me in the moment, and I stay to fight.

I killed about 5 people. I turned my back, and I saw Cato and Marvel fighting. I ran towards them with a knife and scared off Cato, having him run to the hills. Marvel nodded at me, with a smirk. I rolled my eyes in a response. The bloodbath was over, and I looked around the arena. Around the horn was the beginning of the forest. I saw Glimmer watch me, and she had gallons and gallons of water, I looked at the north side, and saw Katniss hold up several bags of water and I saw Marvel next to me with sleeping bags and weapons. I looked at everyone and nodded my head, so no one else could hear us. Glimmer and Katniss ran near Marvel and I, and we built like a house in the Cornucopia.

We set up our sleeping bags in a circle in the Cornucopia, with our food and weapons in the back near us. We sat in a circle analyzingthe water Glimmer brought back for us, and pour it into cups, and tried to boil it to make it pure.

"Did Annie or Finnick die?" Katniss asked Glimmer as she put a bit of water in a pot to start boiling.

"No." Glimmer replied sounding a bit happy.

"Good. Too bad Cato is still alive." Marvel said looking at his spear.

"Well, things happen. Remember before the rebellion, there were 6 winners. Anything could happen." I said to them as I rubbed to sticks together, starting a mini fire.

"Pssst." We heard coming from the outside of the cornucopia.  
Everyone grabbed a weapon and looked outside the Cornucopia.

"Shh, its Annie and Finnick!" They said coming out of the woods.

Katniss still had her bow and arrow up and everyone was about to stop her because we thought she was about to shoot them.

She shot, and Finnick moved his body to cover Annie, but it didnt hit them, it shot a deer.

"Calm down you idiots, I just got us dinner for five days." She snickered as she picked up the extra large sized deer. "Come on you guys, come in." She said once she was inside the Cornucopia.

All six of us were inside the Cornucopia, eating deer, laughing but we also had our guards up. Not on each other, we were like a family, but for anyone who tried to attack.

I took a nice, juicy bite into the deer meat that was nice and warm in my mouth.

"Nice to meet you Finnick!" Glimmer said happily, finally bring able to met her sisters boyfriend.

_**Snap**_!

We all heard a twig snap outside the Cornucopia and and we looked out. It was pitch dark outside the Cornucopia, so we couldn't see a face.

All of a sudden, this little silver thing flew towards us..a spear. The spear flashed and hit Finnick dead on in the heart. Katniss looked a Finnick die, and she became the nurse of the group. She pulled the spear out, and put pressure on the blood flow, so he wouldn't die of blood loss, but the spear hit him in the heart, and became dead instantly.

Boom. Finnick's cannon went off, and Annie's face became blood red, and filled with tears.

Katniss was hugging Annie tightly and she stood.

"I think it was Cato." She said. Katniss put her shoes on, and grabbing her bow.

"Dont. Do not go Katniss." I sat, grabbing her ankle because I was still sitting on the floor.

She shook me off of her foot, and she went out into the darkness. Marvel sat there, knowing she could fight Cato.

_**Boom**_.

He speared her. In the dark. How is he doing this in the dark? Killing my friends that we grew up with. We all grew up together, loved, did homework together. I officially have no love for this monster anymore. Just hatred.


End file.
